Powerless
by VillainzLuver
Summary: Taking place after Pitch is apprehended by his nightmares. His pride and power always relied on him always being in control, the undisputed king of nightmares, he now is trapped within his greatest fear: being powerless. But an unexpected friend from long ago might be coming to his rescue. Pitch, Nightmares,Katherine\Mother Goose.


Forword:  
>I do not own rotg or Pitch. I originally wanted this to be a comic, but I thing I need to wright a hole story first before I work on the comic again.<br>This is not a reformation fic, I like Pitch as a badass villain, and I am planning on writhing more stories were Pitch is his normal, playful , seductive self.

Notes:

Only Pitch can understand nightmares via telepathy, there dialog will be written like this ~blab blab blab~

Pitch has a faint British accent, so some of his pronunciation of paticular words will be written differently like quarta' instead of quarter -  
>Powerless having no power : unable to do something or to stop something _<p>

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid."

"Looks like it's your fear they smell."  
>Suddenly, Pitch's eyes get huge with terror as the Nightmares move in on him. He begins to back away, but they pick up speed as they charge toward him.<br>He tries to run, but it's impossible to get his footing on the ice. He falters, and is swept up in the stampede of Nightmares , the streaks of black whip and latch themselves onto him.  
>"No, no, nooooooo!"<br>Pitch struggles to escape, but the mass of black sand pulls him deep into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, and back down into the dark depths of the underground. He looks up at the moon one last time ,then disappears and the hole in the earth seals itself last bit of light disappearing from sight.

How was he suppose to get himself out of this mess. He kept struggling with his restraints as he was dragged down the pit to the globe. The globe itself and the thousands of glowing eyes were the only sense of luminance in the cavern. Dark wisps swirld around him like alacritous vultures.

"Wait! We can woak this out" he tried to bargain. A tendril grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, holding him still."Ah"And started to drain the power from his body.

~Do you really think we are willing to talk after what you did to us? Proud unicorns we once were, protectors of nature and all things pure, and messengers in the dreams of man, reduced to this...Unwilling Servants to the so called nightmare king , corrupted by fear, stripped of our horns.  
>Now we finally get our vengeance.~<p>

"You we'e planning this?"

~From the very beginning...we could taste your fear...and it .is. delicious...~

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BINTS!" he slapped a nightmare on the nose. It backed off in ,the mare slapped him back hard with a tendril, leaving a mark.

~Well that wasn't very kind...~

It didn't take long for him to realise he could not simply knew what they were capable off.

"Whot if I just GIVE you all my power, I can collect it all again, perhaps in only a few decades this time".

No results.

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

No results.

He started to feel tired and weaker from all the energy being absorbed out of him.

"Whot could you possibly want from me!?" he said softly " There's nothing fo' me to run from, every thing that I fea' has already come true long ago..."

~This we know, alas there is one fear that links all you others together, and with every breath you take, we only come to realise what you fear more...  
>Being powerless, unable to change its lonely, unappreciated existence no matter how hard it tries, never being able to get back all it has lost..<br>Being immortal makes the cost all the more great, it fears that its dark life would stay the same, never getting better,for all time...  
>Inevitable that is, its not like it can get out...~<p>

"Whot?-You can't imprison me here! The world needs fea' to live!"

~Oh screw them they can all just die!~ the nightmare rolled her eyes.

~And its not like you were needed before, is it...?~

Pitch began to panic."You can't do this, I'm the king of all- !"

A hoof shoved him onto the ground with great force, pinning him down.

"Ow..ah...I can change you back!you'll be back to your old selves, you'll be unicorns again! Please just let me be..."

The beasts looked almost sorrowful ~no...it is far to late for us...~

~Give into fear, Pitch, the is nothing you can say to persuade us, your ours forever, you can't escape, there's no hope for you...  
>If you surrender now, well be gentler wih you...~<p>

"No...!"

~Very well...We will ravish you until your broken.~

Pitch didn't care if he had to go back to the purgatory he had been in for century's, it was better than this. What ever life he had left it was still a life.  
>The coils where so tight around him the black sand was sarting no feel like sand paper. The hoof pinning him down and the scrapes in his face didn't feel any better.<br>But it was there words that cut into him like a knife. Thousands of years ago he had chosen to abandon feelings of hurt and pain for pride and envy, but boy was he hurting now.

A nightmare lifted his head by his chin with her hoof and stroked his cheek, gazing into his eclipsed eyes. He could not fight them, he could not flee from them,  
>so he froze.<p>

"...Please..." He begged one last time.

~Your eyes are so eyes that have stricken dread into the souls of trillions, brought entire civilizations to there knees. We cherished the times we saw a glimpse of vulnerability in your eyes, so much hurt and pain hidden away in them .Yes...like that. Pride they are full of, vengeance, jeousy...yet oh sooo vulnerable...~

Finally, his eyes closed in exhaustion, and for the first time in millennia, he fell asleep, ready for his former minions to invade his unconscious mind.

To be continued...


End file.
